


Mind Blowing Present

by jeonghanniebutter



Series: Top To Bottom [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Cat Ears, Collar, Deepthroating, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Lube, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Spit As Lube, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, explicit - Freeform, kitten play, top becomes bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghanniebutter/pseuds/jeonghanniebutter
Summary: "You know I've always wanted to do this, Soonyoungie. I always wanted to dominate you, and I must say, this is the best birthday present I've ever received."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Top To Bottom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196897
Kudos: 14





	Mind Blowing Present

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on a different writing platform before, but it's already deleted there. Enjoy reading!

Soonyoung is currently roaming around inside the mall, looking for something to buy as a present. Today is his boyfriend's birthday, Jihoon.

The group are on a one week break, so they don't have dance practices or hectic schedules.

Soonyoung didn't know what to buy for Jihoon and he can't ask him too, because it will not be a surprise anymore if he ask him.

"Hoshi-yah!" He turned his head back and looked at the person who called him. Soonyoung smiled when he saw it's Seungcheol.

The leader is waving his hands at Soonyoung while showing his gummy smile.

"What are you doing here, Hosh?" He asked.

"I'm actually finding a gift for, Uji. Today is his birthday, remember?" Soonyoung answered his question.

"Oh right! I'm looking for a present for him too." The older answered.

The leader showed Soonyoung his grin like he was telling him that he has a good plan.

"I think I can help you with that." The leader said.

"Really?" Soonyoung's eyes glimmer.

"Here follow me." Seungcheol guide him to one of the stores inside the mall.

When Soonyoung noticed what kind of store it is, his jaw literally drop.

What the fuck?

"I swear he won't forget this gift for the rest of his life." The leader said.

[Seventeen's Dormitory]

The group just finished eating the food Mingyu and Joshua cooked for the producer's birthday.

The other members bid their goodbyes and went back to their rooms. Jihoon is currently washing the dishes with Seokmin.

Soonyoung is quite nervous about the plan, Seungcheol and he made earlier. He excused myself from the kitchen and went to his shared bedroom with Jihoon.

Jihoon will finish washing the dishes anytime soon, so he have to hurry up so the plan won't be ruined.

Soonyoung grabbed the paperbag from the store him and Seungcheol went earlier and bring out the things they bought.

It's a choker-collar, a handcuffs, a tail buttplug and a cat ears. Who knew that a public mall would allow a kinky store in.

Jihoon and him have been intimate for so long but they didn't do more than vanilla like what the other members does, that's why he's really nervous right now.

But then he suddenly remembered what Seungcheol told him earlier.

'Give Jihoonnie a mind blowing sex he hasn't experienced before.'

Soonyoung's cheeks went red at that.

Soonyoung strip his clothes off and now he's completely naked. He put on the cat ear on his head and the choker on his neck. He's kinda hesitating on putting the tail buttplug because he has never tried wearing one before.

He pushed the tail buttplug inside his hole after the brief hesitation.

"Hmmm." He moaned a little. It felt so different having a thing inside him and he haven't bottom for Jihoon ever since, but now he will let Jihoon dominate him.

Soonyoung heard foot steps coming near so he hurriedly grab the cuffs and kneel infront of the door. The door opened and Jihoon walked in.

"Baby?" Jihoon's cold voice made his dick stand up a little. "Where are yo-" Jihoon stopped when he saw him kneeling on the floor. Jihoon's eyes widen.

"What the?"

"I've been waiting for you, Master." He said seductively and offered Jihoon the handcuffs.

Jihoon's shock expression turned into a sadistic one. An evil smirk is on his face. Jihoon took the handcuffs from his hand and kneel to face him.

"You naughty little, kitty." Jihoon said as he grab Soonyoung to stand up and throw him on the bed.

The producer hovered on top of him and he grabbed both of his hands and handcuffs it on the headboard. Now he's completely restrained and powerless infront of his lover.

Jihoon then holds his jaw and look at him intently.

"Tell me, What does my little kitten wants?" Jihoon asks.

"I want master to fuck his little kitten." Soonyoung answered him.

"And?" The producer said kissing his jaw.

"I want you to fuck me rough and hard like a slut, master! Please don't be gentle! I want you harsh!" He replied desperately.

Jihoon stop in kissing his jaw and smirked.

"You know I've always wanted to do this, Soonyoungie. I always wanted to dominate you, and I must say, this is the best birthday present I've ever received."

Jihoon kissed his lips and he hungrily kissed back. Soonyoung felt his tongue asking for an entrance, so he gladly open his mouth to let Jihoon in. Their tongues are having a fight inside his mouth.

Jihoon pulled out as they both catch their breaths.

The younger strip himself off. Soonyoung looked at his dick.

'Damn he's really big, but I'm bigger.' He thought.

Soonyoung is wondering how will that thing fit on him.

Jihoon kissed his neck planting kisses over there, down to his nipples. Jihoon played it with his tongue and the other with his fingers. Jihoon sometimes pinched it, making him whine in pleasure.

After playing with his nipples, Jihoon's kisses went down on his belly button. He gave it a good round lick while proceeding to meet Soonyoung's dick.

Jihoon gets a hold of his dick and started pumpingit with his right hand. Soonyoung groaned in pleasure.

The younger leaned down to lick the tip of his lover's dick and then he suck it whole.

"Ahhh Master~" He groaned when the younger played his tongue in his dick, uskng it to trace and massage the nerves that gives him more pleasure.

"I'm cumming, Master." He said then Jihoon stopped sucking him.

Jihoon holds both of his legs and opened his legs to see the ultimate prize.

"What a little slut you are, kitten. Do you like wearing buttplugs?" Jihoon asked smirking. Jihoon removed the plug in his ass and he stared at the puckered hole.

"So beautiful." He said while looking at his hole.

Soonyoung's cheeks flushed. He's not used to him complementing his hole.

Soonyoung suddenly felt the need of his tongue.

"Master, please lick me."

"Patience, kitten." Jihoon said and hold his dick. He moved his hand up and down.

"Uhhh master!" He groaned.

"Hmm my kitten likes it." He huskily said. He moved his head between his thighs while his hand is still moving on his dick.

Jihoon gives his hole a good lick that sent shivers down to his whole system. Soonyoung almost lost his mind.

"Ugggh yes master! Lick me more!" He desperately begged.

Jihoon ordered Soonyoung to open his mouth to suck his fingers wet, and he obliged willingly, sucking the producer's fingers.

Jihoon made him stop from licking and sucking his fingers and he insert two fingers inside him without any warning. He winced a little because this is the first time his being fingered by Jihoon's long and thick fingers.

The producer curled his fingers inside him while moving his other hand on his dick. He's sucking Soonyoung's balls while doing that.

"I guess you're ready now." He said and he move to position himself to enter him.

He took the lube on the bedside table and he poured generous amount on his dick. He also put some on his kitten's hole.

"I'm going in." With that, he pushed himself inside Soonyoung and started moving so hard.

"You told me not to be gentle right? Then take all of this you slutty kitten!" He said then moved roughly inside him.

"AHHHH YES MASTER! DON'T BE GENTLE AND FUCK ME HARD UGHH!" Instead of feeling the pain, he felt more pleasure as he shouted. He hold the handcuffs from his hands trying to remove it but he can't.

"Fuck ugh! You're so fucking tight! Ohh!" Sweats are forming in his forehead as he slam his dick inside him repeatedly.

Jihoon grabbed his dick and pump it with his hand fast.

"Ughhh yes! I'm cumming!"

He looked at Jihoon when he stop moving his hand and he removed his dick on his hole. Jihoone moved his head and suck him eagerly as he.continue to moan. He played with Soonyoung balls with his hand to add more pleasure until he cums inside his mouth.

"So sweet. As always, my favorite treat." The producer smiled and licked his lower lip.

Jihoon then removed his handcuffs and pulled him infront of his dick.

"Suck me, kitten." Jihoon ordered and he obeyed. He hold his dick and lick the tip of it. He saw how Jihoon moved his head backwards while his eyes are closed.

Soonyoung suck his whole length, deepthroating it until he cums and he swallowed it wholeheartedly.

They both ended up in bed not minding to clean themselves.

Soonyoung looked into Jihoon's eyes.

"Happy birthday, baby." He whispered. Jihoon smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, baby. This is the best gift ever. I love you."

"You're welcome baby, and it's my pleasure. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, just give me a kudos. It will be highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @msynbnnmlky


End file.
